Raki
Raki is a human boy whose family was eaten by Yoma and was saved by Clare. He is allowed to follow her and is very close to her, wishing to be able to help her fight and protect her from Yoma. After the seven-year time skip, he is an accomplished swordsman. 'Appearance' When the series begins, Raki appeared as a pre-adolescent with short light-brown hair and a trademark scar above his left eyebrow. Seven years later, now an adult, he is taller than Clare and much more muscular. He also sports a longer version of his former hairstyle. *'Image Gallery' 'Biography' Early life As a young boy, his family were murdered by a Yoma, which then takes the form of his older brother, Zaki, as a disguise, unbeknownst to Raki. He and Zaki stayed with a relative's house where Raki was given the job as a cook. It is unknown how old he was when this happened. He first met Clare when she came to his village to hunt down the Yoma. Fascinated with her, Raki was the only one who was not afraid of her and tried in vain to engage her in friendly conversation. When he returned home, he found that his relatives were slain and discovered that Zaki was the Yoma. He tried unsuccessfully to attack the Yoma and was about to be eaten himself when Clare intervened. He was initially glad to see her but began to fear her when he saw her Yoma-like golden eyes. He witnessed the Yoma being defeated and went into shock. When he recovered, he thanked Clare for defeating the Yoma and finally found out her name.Then he was exiled because the towns people thought he could be a yoma. He was then found by Clare dying in the wilderness and was brought to a nearby town. He was tricked by a Yoma disguised as a Claymore and was taken hostage. Clare saved him at the price of her being wounded. Traveling with Clare Clare only offered to take him with her until he finds a village he wishes to live in, but she too became attached to him. During this time Raki also cares very deeply for Clare, and protects her without hesitation from anyone; even another Claymore. Officially, Raki was a 'cook' for Clare. While traveling with her, he learns more of the customs of Claymores, like the Black Card. He watches Clare cut down Elena, which he is distraught over. He goes with Clare to the holy city of Rabona disguised as Clare's little brother so she could do her job without raising any suspicion. At Rabona, Raki carried a statue that had within it Clare's Claymore. While Clare search for the human identity of the Yoma, Raki was waiting at the baptismal room where the true Yoma actually was. He is saved by Clare, Galk and Sid, which did not go well as Clare was injured. In the battle, Raki throws to Clare her Claymore that she used to defeat the Yoma in the end. However, she passes her limits in battle and begs Galk to kill her. Raki would not allow it, however, throwing himself in the way, saying that he wanted to stay with her forever. When she managed to miraculously come back, he was crying with joy. When they were leaving the city Galk gave him a holy sword which he carries from then on. Fight with Ophelia During a hunt for an Awakened Being, Raki was separated from Clare, against his will. The Organization's #4, Ophelia proposed a game: While Clare reattatched her legs (which Ophelia had severed), she would fight Raki, increasing her skill level as every single minute that past, until she had cut him to shreds. Ophelia stated openly her surprise and was slightly impressed by Raki's skill, determination, and (mostly) his durability. Clare managed to use the appearance of the Awakened Being to her advantage and escaped with Raki while Ophelia fought. There, Clare separated with Raki in hopes that he would have a chance at survival while she lured Ophelia away. Meanwhile, Ophelia disposed of the Awakened Being, with ease, and immediately attempted tracking Clare and Raki. In the North Soon after Raki is separated from Clare during her fight with Ophelia, he is captured by slave traders and sent to the North. He escapes the slave traders and arrives under the care of Isley and Priscilla, although he is unaware of their true identities as Awakened Beings. Priscilla was 'saved' by Raki from a large number of falling stones, and she hangs on to him because he smells like Clare. Isley says that Raki should "keep her (Priscilla) company for a while". Raki then begins to study swordsmanship under Isley's care. 'Seven Years Later' Raki reappears after the seven year time skip, travelling with a regressed, child-like Priscilla. Raki is shown wearing Claymore-like Armour and wielding a Montante-type broadsword. He easily defeats a Yoma pointed out to him by Priscilla and displays remarkable reflexes and speed. It is unknown how powerful he is in relation to Claymores or Awakened Beings, though he is shown wielding a sword somewhat larger than the ones wielded by the Claymores one handed and easily deflected the yoma's attack using his forearm armor. Raki's dialogue reveals that he now knows Priscilla's true nature. Raki also mentions that Priscilla's small frame is probably due to the fact that she has not eaten any human flesh for a few years, although she is probably "at her limit". He says that, should she submit to her hunger, he will attempt to stop her but acknowledges that he will probably fail and be eaten. He stills appears to be searching for Clare, as when he runs into Renee the first thing he asks is if she knows about Clare's whereabouts. It is later revealed that Isley had severed ties with Raki and Priscilla when he was chased by the Abyss Feeders to protect them. When Rafaela was beaten by Clare, Raki stops when Priscilla notices the strong burst of Yoki. The town he is in is then attacked by the combined Luciela and Rafaela Awakened Being. He is unaware of the spikes raining down on the town until Priscilla pulls him out of the way of one, saving his life. Later, a Retrieval group from the Organization discovers the decimated town Raki and Priscilla were in. They discover an injured Raki and comment that he appears to be the only survivor. Raki has two small projectiles imbedded in his shoulder and the Retrieval team marvel at how he has managed to resist being corroded by them. The leader of the group, Dae, plans to take Raki back to the Organization, believing that being infected by the awakened projectiles may yield some interesting results. Later, he is found inside a cell within the organization, bound with chains, only the front of his body being visible. Dae then steps inside and see something of interest on Raki's back, which is revealed to be one of Priscilla's arms. After Raki became infected, she revealed that the only reason she had been travelling with him was to find the source of the smell that had attracted her to him and that she no longer needed him to find it. Instead of killing him, she pierced him with her arm and severed it, sealing off the infection as a parting gift before abandoning him. Shortly after the revolt started, Raki was awake in his cell, holding onto the bars of his cell. Analyzing the situation and telling himself that since there are no more organization men around since the disorder happened that he should escape, however, the closest wall near him all of a sudden exploded. As he looked, he sees one of the twins that would've replaced Alicia and Beth standing where the wall was crushed with her right arm completely awakened. Wondering if she is really helping him, he tries to make sense of what is going on. But she attacks him and Raki moves quite fast, dodging every blow and taking a training sword out of the hands of a trainee. He dodges the attacks of both twins with ease and could win more or less in the end without hurting anyone. After that, the twins asked him where he had learned moving the sword like this, Raki only answered that he had his master, who taught him the ways of the sword. Later the twins get into battle with the Abyssal eaters helping the current warriors and telling them about Raki. They also explain he would use the sword like all warriors. Now Raki takes on the Organization's men inside the Organization guarding the trainees. He said the Organization's men were weak because they always had others who fought for them. Raki is next seen with Raftela who is still alive but greatly injured. Raki insists that she lies down, but Raftela refuses and asks him to let her join the battle as the Warriors' commrade at least at the end. More organization's men appear to kill Raftela and as the trainees circle around Raftela, Raki tells her to let little trainees support her. Then Raki easily breaks the men's spears as they attack and tells them that fighting him will just end up in them throwing their lives away. After the Claymore's Rebellion against the Organization ended. Raki is seen with the trainees who appeared to greet Miria and the others. He was surprised to see familiar faces amongst the the Claymores like Helen and Deneve. He asks Clare's whereabouts and he found out about her being trapped in the Destroyer's Cocoon with Priscilla. At the Claymore's departure from the Organization's crumbled remains, he went with Miria's team to Rabona by ship to save them ten days of traveling and with the intention of pulling out Clare from the Cocoon before Cassandra arrives. he noticed that there are several people obeserving the Rabona on their way to the city where Deneve cautioned him to not step any closer to them for they are Awakened Beings former single digits. Upon questioning one of the Awakened Beings who goes by the name Octavia, she smiled and said that the people evacuated the city a few days ago.When Helen expressed her irritation at why so many Beings were at the Holy City's parameters, A Man called Chronos answered it saying that they are mainly curious at the birth of the Monster that will exceed even the Abyssal Ones and that they wanted to see the face of the warriors who toppled the Organization[ which they could not fathom crumbling down.]; they assured Miria that they are here only to observe. Upon their entry into the city,Galatea and some Rabona Knights including Galk and Sid greeted the party.The two knights remarked on Raki's growth and his well-being,happy to see him alive Upon the news that an Abyssal One and the Destroyer Cocoon's apparent accerelation to form. They began to prepare for battle, Miria gave the Rabona Knights a chance to escape but they stood their ground in wanting to protect the city. The following Morning, Miria and the others immediately took Raki to the Destroyer's Cocoon where it began to take the shape of Priscilla's Awakened form, this alarmed the Claymore and wondered if they could get Clare out of there in time. Raki then walked towards the Cocoon's base and began to call out to her; tentacles from the Cocoon appeared and pierced several parts of Raki's upper body causing the Claymore's to step forward to help him but he shouted out that Clare was the one doing this, she was merely investigating his presence and that it was her who was suppressing Priscilla's form from coming out and running wild. His calls for her to come back yielded results when Clare's body manifested out of the Cocoon immediately after hearing his voice. The Claymores quickly treated her open wounds and when she regained consciousness.The first thing she saw was the very boy she was looking for 7 years who had grown into a man. His face was in tears as he hugged her crying. Clare's surprised face soon also flowed with tears as she hugged him back, thus completing their reunion. When Cassandra the Abyssal One's arrival was imminent. He was seen by the CIty Walls looking at the horizon in concern when Chronos and Lars appeared in front of him. Curious as to what someone like him was doing here but most of all they wanted to ask him some questions. They also noticed the his body built was trained in a different way, almost like how they, The Former Male Claymores, were trained a long time ago. Raki showed no shock or surprised at their conclusions and revealed that his teacher was the former No.1 Claymore of the Male Generation Isley/Easley, which intrigued Chronos. But, before he could ask Raki the questions he had been looking for, The Claymores interrupted them. Chronos then leaves Raki with this statement "Of you get the timing right, you might become a stronger blade than anyone else here" which is a vague revelation at the most. Raki engaged Priscilla in combat, Priscilla realizes that Isley had taught Raki a fighting style to beat her; under the presumption she would fight at human level because she cared for Raki allowing him to gain the advantage, however she states that she will fight as a human not for that reason but because she enjoys toying with him . She cuts him down just as Clare and the other Ghosts arrive. Raki makes a surprise entrence sometime later, stabbing his sword through Priscilla's throat. He reveals that being cut down was a key part of Isley's training. Isley correctly predicted that once Priscilla had cut Raki down, she would no longer consider him a threat and thus would not expect a surprise attack. Personality Raki is easily trusting, as shown in his friendship with Clare who was feared by the rest of the villagers. He is capable of forming strong attachments with people, as shown with Clare and Isley. Raki is also very protective over those people he loves and desires to become stronger to be able to protect them, shown when he sticks up for Clare when she was being mocked by Helen and Deneve and when she was attacked by Ophelia. Raki, unlike most humans in the series, is not judgemental of Claymores or even Awakened Beings as shown with his friendships with Clare, Isley, and Priscilla Abilities *'Cooking': He mentions first to Clare that he was in charge of cooking in his uncle's house before the Yoma struck. Clare allows Raki to travel with her on the pretext of him being her cook. *'Master Swordsman': Raki first begins practicing with blades when he is given a holy blade from Rabona. He tries to use this to defend Clare with minimal success at first. However, under Isley's teaching, he becomes an accomplished swordsman like he has dreamed. Raki becomes the only known human in the series who can slay a Yoma. Though Renee does mention it's not unheard of, just extremely rare to hear of. He was able to duel two Claymore trainees evenly with a practice sword, although he did note them as holding back. Both noted that his fighting style was similar to their own. *'Physical Condition: '''Even before being officially trained, Raki had remarkable endurance. He managed to withstand multiple cuts from Ophelia's blade without faltering. After seven years of training under Isley, Raki's abilities have grown greatly. He is fast enough to cross a moderate amount of distance and strike a yoma before it could react and is strong enough to deflect its attack with an arm guard. Raki is also quite acrobatic now. He managed to flip over a Claymore trainee and steal the sword of another before either could stop him. *'Sword-Play:' *'force:' *'speed:' *'reflection:' *'regeneration:' 'Relationships' 'Clare *Raki is Clare's friend and is shown to care deeply for her. He accompanied her as a cook after he was banished from his village. As he traveled with her he discovered the hardships she and other claymores suffered. Before the two were separated Raki and Clare kissed. After training for 7 years, so that he won't be a burden on her, he continously searched for her. Priscilla *Raki and Priscilla share a bond, but it is not similar to the one Raki has/had with Clare. He continues to travel with her, letting her help him with finding Clare and identifying Yoma. While he knows she is an Awakened Being, he shows his ability to give unconditional love by allowing her to travel with him despite the risk. She later revealed that her concern for him was a ruse to track down Clare's scent, but rather than eating him she gives him a piece of her flesh to suppress the Destroyer's parasitic spines. Chronos later implies to Raki that Priscilla may have held back her power upon being freed from the Destroyer's seal out of concern for him getting caught in the battle. Isley *Isley is Raki's teacher and mentor. Raki is in awe of Isley's skills, calling it a waste that he 'gave up fighting'. Isley becomes more of a father figure to Raki during the Seven Year Time-Skip. Like with Priscilla, Raki eventually finds out Isley's true identity as an Awakened Being. Raki shows his loyality by continuing to travel with Isley despite his true nature. Etymology It is uncertain where Raki's name originates but it may have come from 'rak', which is an Poland surname meaning 'crayfish'. Alternately, "Rakki" is a common way of transliterating the English word "Lucky" into Japanese. '''Behind the Scenes * Raki's Japanese voice actor is Motoki Takegi while his English voice actor is Todd Haberkorn. * In the anime, events are slightly different. Raki travels with Isley and Priscilla and discovers Priscilla's true nature when he catches her eating guts. He is terrified at the idea but is also saddened by the fact that she cannot turn back into a human. He ventures into Pieta when he hears that Clare might be there. He witnesses Clare's partial Awakening and becomes terrified by it. He is encouraged by Jean to go after Clare when she goes to fight Priscilla. He reaches the volcano where Clare is just about to kill her but Raki stops her, saying that there has to be a way for Priscilla to atone for herself. After the battle, Clare and Raki begin their travels together. Trivia Quotes References it:Rakies:Raki Category:Human Category:Males